La gran Aventura de Alpha
by PokeDark
Summary: Alpha Viper es un Adolescente de 14 años, que sueña con ser el mejor entrenador pokemon que exista siguiendo los pasos de su idolo, Ash Ketchum. Con la ayuda del Profesor Karper comenzará una gran aventura en la que conocerá a Amigos, Rivales y sobretodo, A Muchos pokemons. OC.


_**Hello lectores y amantes de pokemon, como podéis ver este es mi primer fic y soy nuevo en esto de FanFiction, solo espero que al menos os guste esta historia tanto como me gusta a mí. Abrazos de Ursaring ^^**_

 _ **Titulo: La Gran Aventura de Alpha.**_

 _ **Summary: Alpha Viper es un Adolescente de 14 años, que sueña con ser el mejor entrenador pokemon que exista siguiendo los pasos de su idolo, Ash Ketchum. Con la ayuda del Profesor Karper comenzará una gran aventura en la que conocerá a Amigos, Rivales y sobretodo, A Muchos pokemons. OC.**_

 _ **Datos:**_

 _ **-P.P(significa Primera Persona) y F.P(Fin de la primera Persona)**_

 _ **-Normalmente los primeros pokemon que te entrega el profesor del laboratorio son los tres principales, en este Fic no.**_

 _ **-Kidwin(Región inventada por mí, y las ciudades obviamente también me las Inventaré)**_

 _ **-Pokemon de la 1°hasta la 5° generación; Siendo un poco sincero la 6° generación me parece la peor de todas y no me gusta, Solo es mi opinión XD.**_

 _ **-También avisar de que esto solo es un prólogo, los capis ovbiamente serán más largos.**_

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

Prólogo: Emprendiendo Mi Aventura.

P.P:Alpha.

Desde mi punto de vista soy un chico Calmado, a veces un poco extrovertido, Amigable, simpático, y sobretodo un aventurero de primera, desde los 6 años siempre he querido comenzar una aventura como mi ídolo y mi ejemplo a seguir, Aquel que logró cumplir su sueño, Ash Ketchum, Aquel chico que hizo que mi punto de vista cambiará totalmente. Mi sueño no es sencillo pero lo conseguiré cueste lo que cueste, por que otra cosa no, pero en tener agallas soy el número 1.

¿Porqué os cuento esto?, me preguntaréis, Buena pregunta, os cuento esto por que ahora, justo en este momento me dirijo al labiratorio pokemon de mi pueblo, cuyo nombre es Pueblo Alssar.

F.P:Alpha.

El joven Alpha caminaba sin titubear al laboratorio pokemon, ya que el profesor Karper, experto en pokemon, le iba a ayudar a emprender su aventura, ¿Como?, pues entregándole su primer pokemon. Estaba Nervioso y con millones de butterfree en el estómago.

Divisó el gran Laboratorio pokemon a lo lejos, era un edificio enorme, donde una pokeball, como logo, se hallaba en el cartel grande donde también se podía ver en grande las Palabras «Laboratorio Pokemon»..

Sin esperar un segundo más comenzó a correr como loco. Cuando por fin llegó paró en seco en la puerta, y descanso un momento, ya que su respiración agitada decía que la carrerilla que acaba de realizar lo habia dejado Exhausto.

La Gran puerta del laboratorio se abrió automaticamente, dejando ver a un chico de la misma edad que alpha, que iba vestido con una camisa negra, una pañuelo azul en el cuello, unos pantalones vaqueros rojos también y unas deportivas negras con el logo de una hiperball. El chico miró confundido a Alpha.

—¿te encuentras Bien?—El Chico con el cabello negro no tuvo más remedió que preguntar eso, ya que efectivamente Alpha respiraba co dificultad y daba una imagen similar al de un chico que se habia quedado sin respiración.

—..Si...No...te preocupes—Ahora mismo el Rubio se arrepentía de haber realizado aquella carrerilla por ser tan impaciente y entusiadmado.—..Por cierto...Que hacías ahí...Dentro—El chico le miró a los ojos, Alpha juraría que aquel chico de cabello negro no mostraba sentimiento alguna, como una estatua.

—Solo he venido a recoger a mi primer Pokemon—Alpha miró con estrellas en los ojos al pelinegro y éste dió un paso atrás mirando raro al rubio.

—!¡Que Guay!, Soy Alpha Viper y como tú, yo también he venido a Recoger a mi primer pokemon—Alpha estiró su brazo para que el pelinegro la estrechara con la suya propia, Cosa que nunca llegó.

—Soy Darkus, Darkus Stormack, y espero que elijas bien a tu primer pokemon, Chao—El De Cabello negro hizo además de irse pero la mano de Alpha agarrándole del antebrazo se lo impidió.

—!No puedes irte sin enseñarme a tu pokemon!—Darkus suspiró resignado, Alpha le soltó el brazo y Darkus extrajo de su riñonera azul cielo una pokeball muy pequeña, que se hizo de tamaño normal cuando Darkus pulsó el botón del medio.

—Adelante, Riolu—Y De la pokeball apareció un Riolu, que hizo que Alpha se emocionará de ver a semejante pokemon.

—¡Aawww! Impresionante que pokemon tan molón, ¿Riolu dices que se llama?—Alpha comenzó a acariciar la pequeña cabeza del pokemon, al cuál no le gustaba lo más mínimo.

—Si, Bueno, ya te lo enseñé, Vuelve Riolu—Una Luz Roja procedente de la pokeball hizo que el pokemon volviera a encerrarse dentro del objeto previamente mencionado.—Adiós, Que tengas suerte—Ahora si, Darkus se marchó dejando a un muy contento Alpha, el cuál ardía de ganas por conocer a su primer pokemon.

—Venga, no hay tiempo que perder—Sin decir nada más Alpha Entró en el laboratorio, Dispuesto a escoger a su primer pokemon.

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=[[=][=]

 _ **Muy bien, Espero que kes haya gustado el prólogo y ahira quiero formularos una pregunta.**_

 _ **¿Que pokemon quereis que Alpha escoja? Elegid el que queráis, no valen legendarios obviamente, ni pokemon de la 6° Generación.**_


End file.
